When oil is spilt to the sea due to a collision of ships loaded with oil, such as an oil tanker, and the like, on the sea, an oil fence may be used to prevent the spilt oil from diffusing and rapidly collect the spilt oil.
When the oil spill accident occurs on the sea, the oil fence is loaded in a moving ship performing a function of a barrier to move to an area to which oil is spilt and then is disposed around an area to which oil is spilt by a tugboat, and the like, to prevent the spilt oil from diffusing. Thereafter, a collection ship collects the oil blocked by the oil fence.
In general, the oil fence is configured to include a buoyancy sieve, a curtain part coupled with a lower portion of the buoyancy sieve, and a connection part connecting the buoyancy with the curtain part to extend a length of the curtain part. As an example of the configuration, as illustrated in FIG. 1, an oil fence 10 forms an air pocket 12 which is inserted into a buoyancy part 11 to make the buoyancy part 11 float on the surface of the water, an air valve 14 which injects and discharges air into and from the air pocket 12, and an air receiving part 13 which receives air injected into the air valve 14.
Further, the curtain part 20 connected under the buoyancy part 11 blocks oil passing under the sea and is provided with a ballast part 30 which has a weight body, i.e., a chain 31 inserted thereinto to have the curtain part 20 keep a horizontal state and stably float on the surface of the water.
The oil fence is configured to include zippers 41 which are disposed at rear and front at both ends of the buoyancy part 11, a fixed band 42 for preventing an excessive force from being applied to the zipper 41, and a connection part 40 including a fastening ring 43 fastening the fixed band 42 of the additionally connected oil fence 10.
Therefore, when a polluted sea area is wide, the plurality of oil fences 10 is connected with each other to clean up the spilt oil.
However, when a shoreline structure is uneven due to the hitting of wave, the exposed rocks, and the like, the oil fence is hard to stably stand and to keep an original function due to oil going over the oil fence.